Partners in Crime pt1 Complete
by PotterLoveStories
Summary: James Potter wasn't exactly someone Emmaline Nightingdale would expect she would end up dating, but then again, who would? It's not like they were made for each other, right? pt. 2 is out! -pls pt. 3 done!


It was Emmaline's second week of school at Hogwarts. It was enjoyable, and she had a semi-tight knit of friends. It included Lily Evans, Jadine Potter, Meghan DeRosey, and Megan Nutter. She was getting A's and E's on all her assignments, while Jadine excelled at them. It was hard to believe that the twin sister of someone as mischievous as James, was actually getting straight O's. Emmaline tugged on her Gryffindor robes, and continued to pretend to study for their upcoming Charms test, which she was sure that she was going to pass, considering how she made her worst grades in Charms. She held her wand up high, yet again, mumbled something, and was shocked as green sparks flew out, hitting Lily in the face. "Ouch!" Lily grimaced and mockingly glared at Emma.

"Sorry?" She said, smiling sheepishly.

Lily rolled her eyes, making quick eye contact with James, and she quickly looked away, annoyed. "Someone tell James I'm not interested."

"I keep on telling him, but he never listens." Jade rolled her eyes, licked her finger, and flipped to the next page of her DADA textbook. "Someone tell me why I continue to live on? All this studying is stressing me, and we're only in our first year!"

Megan smiled as continued to make knots on a tan piece of rope. She was a Ravenclaw with an odd past, and people always questioned her about it. Well, only the third year Hufflepuff, who was doing it for a dare. After Megan began stuttering to the point where she seemed that she couldn't speak at all, Meghan saved her from any more public humiliation, soon followed by Lily, Emma, and James, who always went where Lily went.

Meghan groaned and slumped down in her seat, causing a few others in the library to notice her, only for them to look away, uninterested in the first year girl, stretched across her wooden chair. Megan smiled, before continuing on her bracelet, a little project that she always did instead of studying. Little did her friends know, she was making the bracelets for them, each one was going to have a separate charm, and each year, so she planned, that they were going to give each other a different charm to symbolize their friendship. That was the perfect plan.

Lily shut her book, a little louder than usual and groaned. The sunlight was hitting them now, slowly burning their skin. Taking off her cardigan, James Potter came over to interrupt the group. Lily rolled her eyes, and tied the cardigan around her waist, pushing down her knee high socks.

"Hello Lily, and others." James said, leaning against the table.

Emma looked towards Meghan and Megan, who were both discussing which plant should go on the 'Desert' section of their Herbology homework. Jade groaned and slapped James on the arm.

"Get a life, James. Leave us alone."

"I will when you stop being so annoying." He smirked and smacked her arm. She glared and they began having a war.

"Okay...Well. While you two are fighting, I'll be going." Emma pushed her chair in after she got up, and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Evans?!" Sirius shouted, catching up to Emma. She turned around.

"Um, I'm Emmaline.." She muttered.

"Oh yeah, the blonde one."

"Um yea, I told ya my name." She copied his 'I Don't Care' voice.

He smirked. "Um yea, I don't care."

"Um yea, wanna let go of my shoulder?"

He let go of her shoulder, embarrassed. "Um yea, I should go."

"Um yea, ya should."

"Um yea, see you around?"

"Um yea, no." She turned around, leaving behind a stunned Sirius.

Little did she know, Sirius would tell James and Remus of their conversation, how Emma was funny, how he thought he had a crush on her, and how maybe, whenever they got older, he would ask her out.

1;1

Sirius caught peeks and glimpses of his new crush, Emmaline Nightingdale. James was annoyed at him for interrupting their conversations with, "Did you hear what Emma said?" or, "Emma blah blah blah blah!" Remus and James could barely take it anymore.

"Mate, I think you're getting a tad bit obsessive over that girl." James said.

Remus nodded, but snorted. "You know, James. You're always talking about Lily."

James crossed his arms. "What, me?"

"How about we let Emma join?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"You're desperate, mate." Remus sad, shaking his head sadly.

"We-ell, a girl would ruin our group."

"What? James, you're always thinking of letting Lily join!" Sirius accused.

Peter sat there, ignored.

"What do you think, Peter?" James asked, knowing Peter would always follow him. But Sirius looked pretty scary, his eyes saying, "Listen to me."

"Uh-uh..."

Remus shrugged, grabbed his wand, and went down to the common room, having enough of all of this...drama. The thought was odd and foreign, as drama was really a "girl" thing, according to him, but emptying his mind of these thoughts, he thought of more important things, such as how he was going to do on his DADA homework.

"Hi." Meghan said, awkwardly.

The other girls laughed as Meghan examined her skirt.

There was toilet paper hanging from the back, as if she had a tail.

She blushed and pulled it out, throwing it from behind, hitting James.

"Gahh!" He threw it back at her, but she dodged it, so it hit Lily instead, who laughed and threw it at Megan, who screamed it threw it to Remus, who threw it back to Megan, who tosses it to Emma, who accidentally caught fire to it.

It was an enjoyable time to be in the hallway, seeing how they all started screaming at the fire.

"Aquamenti!" Megan waved her wand as water squirted out, hitting the flames.

"That was lovely." Lily panted, breathless.

"Lovely?" Meghan asked skeptically. "More like, life or death!"

"More like, we're gonna be late."

And they left it at, everyone still giddy from what happened in the hallway.

It's funny how friendships are made, without people even knowing it.

1;2

Sirius couldn't help how he noticed all the little things about Emma. James couldn't help, but notice how obsessive he is.

"You're going crazy about her, Sirius." He said, finishing an essay on _some _kind of war.

"What're you talking about? She actually talked to me during Potions."

"I have you know, Evans looked at me!"

They continued this arguing over their crushes, as Remus sighed and continued working diligently on a eight inch report about the differences between two plants in Herbology.

It was getting close to ten at night, and Remus figured that he could finish it tomorrow during breakfast.

Peter sat there, listening in to Sirius and James's conversation or argument, more like it.

Peter thought Emma was prettier than Lily, but figured if he told either of them that, he would be dead meat. Peter didn't like to be dead, considering he had a life to live, so he kept his mouth shut.

Lily brushed her hair, as Emma was walking about how she couldn't wait tomorrow.

"Mhm..."

"Lily, are you eve listening?!"

"Of course, I am, silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you kind of seem distant all of a sudden."

"Well...can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure!" Emma loved the relationship she had with the girls. It was as if she could tell them anything and everything, and that they would, too.

"We-ell, there's this boy..."

"_And?!" _Emma commanded more.

"And...I may like him..."

"Ooh, does he fancy you back?"

"Oh yeah, everyone knows he does."

_Who could it be? _Emma wondered curiously.

"Who?"

Lily hesitated, as if worried that if she told, he would instantly stop liking her back.

"You have to make sure not to tell anyone, okay?" She said, She glanced over at where Jadine and some girl named Alice something. "Not even Jadine."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. Not even Jadine? This had to be good. She nodded, indicating that she was in agreement.

"Okay..." Lily breathed in deeply, before whispering so quietly and softly, that Emma could barely hear, "I think I like James Potter."


End file.
